Vereor Exertus
by aej325
Summary: MISSING: The eldest son of the "BoyWhoLived," the daughter of the smartest witch of our time, & the son of one of the richest men in the wizarding world. They'd borded the train home, yet never arrived. It was as if they'd gone up in smoke. R&R? RW/SM
1. Entomophobia

Title: _Phobia Exertus  
_Author: Andie  
Rating: pg15+  
Warning: Think Fear-Factor – that's really the only way I can describe this.  
Fic Type: Kinda series, look the bottom page author's note or Character Info.  
Summary: The Golden Trio may have saved the world years ago but now it's a new decade and there's a new Golden Trio at Hogwarts. There must be balance, because of this a new evil has risen.  
Character Info: http : / / hpfuturegeneration . webs . com /  
Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter character; they're JK Rowling's. I do own the character's you don't recognize from the HP series.

**A/N**: _**I jus' gotta warn y'all that this could come across pretty damn freaky. I blame a late night of watching kidnap/torture movies with seven overly hyper friends and the Law & Order: SVU marathon I just watched. Enjoy! lol. **_

* * *

**Phobia Exertus**

**--- Chapter One: **_**Entomophobia**_

"Wakey, wakey, my little pretty Posy. Pretty little Posy, pretty little posy – we all fall _down_! Hehehe…"

The rough shaking that caused her body to jerk to and fro reminded Rose of Christmas morning. The younger cousins would run into every bedroom in the Burrow waking all. Except she didn't think it was Christmas. Not that she could remember, either way. Her mind felt as though it was fuzzy, it made her think of the muggle candy supposedly made of cotton.

_Chocolate Frogs_.

It was strange how that brand of candy came to her out of the blue. She felt it was important though, or perhaps she was having one of her cravings for sweets. Though, she'd never been much of a fan for chocolate. Rose preferred the sweet and sour surprises of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' candy; it was after all what her Uncle George had snuck her as a child.

Rose struggled to open her eyes, yet she couldn't.

She struggled to move her limbs, yet she couldn't.

Frozen.

She felt completely numb. It was as if she had been placed under a full body bind spell. Something was wrong, very, very, wrong. Panic started to swell in the back of her throat. Why couldn't she move? Was this some strange dream? Or a prank?

"Oh, Posy, Posy, puddin' pie… have you ever kissed a boy – or made him cry?" The words were sung in a high childish voice, much like songs that her mum played for the twins, Ryun and Hennery, who were eight years younger than herself. Yet unlike the songs her siblings would sing along with, this song gave her goose pimples all along her arms, "What about you Posy? What makes you cry?" A giggle followed. "I bet I can make you cry pretty Posy. I bet I can, do you think I can? Do ya?"

Her panic spread throughout her, slithered down her body in a similar movement much like her Hogwarts house's animal would make. Why couldn't she _move_? What was wrong with her? And who was with her? Questions zipped and zoomed through her mind faster than one of the Chudley Cannons' players on a broom.

"What about being all alone? That's what got Scarface's son, yep-i-dee yep-yep." Another giggle fell upon Rose's young ears, "He cried an' cried. Wanted his mummy he did, mhmm, cried out like a wee little baby. 'Le'me out! Le'me out!' he'd cry. Got 'im to shut his whiney little trap though. Wanna know how Posy? Wanna know?"

Rose's body shook with feeling, panic was still alive in her but now another emotion was slowly overcoming her. Anger. She was after all her father's daughter and Ron Weasley wasn't known throughout the Auror world for having a level head. While her father's vehemence ran through her veins her mother's smarts flowed through too. She was able to deduce that it was either Alby or James that the squeaky voiced female spoke of. There was a reason after all why she had been taking second year classes when she'd only just complete her first time at Hogwarts – _Hogwarts_!

Her heart was in her throat. They'd been on the train – her, James, and Scorpius – joking around and snacking on Chocolate Frogs. Rose could recall becoming drowsy after biting into her second frog; both cards had been of her Uncle Harry. She remembered slumping down between James and Scorp, her head resting on Scorpius' shoulder.

The boney fingers digging into her shoulder blades brought her back to the present, "Don't you wanna know?"

That light airy child tone of voice was gone it had changed now to a darker tone. It was cold reminding her of steal metal and ice.

Though her throat was as dry and cracked as a desert Rose attempted to move her lips to speak, "Uhhhz." Her body had yet to completely lose the frozen feeling to it but it had worn off a little.

Again the voice changed, "I told…" it was childish once again as laughter arose, "I told mini-Scarface that his lil sissy was here, I did, I did. I had to write it on a note though, little boy 'can't have any human contact' is what _He_ says. Popped it right into his room." The laughter came out harder, "But Ohhhh, that shut him up. Not a peep. Then he started to get mad…" instead of cold or light heartedness the voice was sad, "He said mean things and he tried to break the mirror walls. I was sad Posy. I was. Little boy Scarface hurted my feelings! So I, I hurt his!" Again a change, now back to that cold anger – "I locked him in there with the mirrors. All alone, all alone. He'll stay there now. Scared-y boy, scared-y boy."

For what seamed was the first time in her life, Rose was completely baffled. What on earth was this woman talking about? Mirror walls? The woman's voice and laughter was grating on her nerves. It was almost as bad as when the twins cried.

"Or will you be like the other? Blondie boy's being buried – he'll be just like you Posy!" A pout was in the voice now, "Will you scream Posy? Blondie didn' scream or cry, Blondie was very quiet – very, very quiet. Empty eyes, empty soul, empty swallows you whole. It's your turn now little pretty Posy." A giggle, "Have f_uuuu_n."

Then the hands were gone. Something closed down over the front of her; she could feel the small rush of wind. It was almost as if she was inside a box and lid had just closed.

_Was_ she in a box? Rose had never been one to be scared of small places. The idea of being locked in a full body sized box while completely frozen scared her witless.

Suddenly there was sound, coming from everywhere. Her body was being pelted with small pebbles she could only assume.

The idea that she was being buried under stones came and gone yet the panic stayed. For what she thought was pebbles were now moving over her.

Rose's breathing became heavy, she wanted to open her mouth and scream. And scream and scream and scream. Her paralysis spell was still effecting her and she was unable to move at all. Even if she had had the ability to move Rose was unsure if she'd even want to open her mouth to even scream. For she being swarmed by hundreds of bugs.

_Mum! _

* * *

**_Hope y'all liked it! Check out_** http : / / hpfuturegeneration **(dot)** webs **(dot)** com / **_for character profiles and that kinda shit. It's still under construction so be warned. ;D_**


	2. Allegrophobia

Title: _Vereor Exertus_ (changed from - _Phobia Exertus_)  
Author: Andie  
Rating: pg15+  
Warning: Think Fear-Factor – that's really the only way I can describe this.  
Fic Type: Kinda series, look the bottom page author's note or Character Info.  
Summary: The Golden Trio may have saved the world years ago but now it's a new decade and there's a new Golden Trio at Hogwarts. There must be balance, because of this a new evil has risen.  
Character Info: http : / / hpfuturegeneration . webs . com /  
Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter character; they're JK Rowling's. I do own the character's you don't recognize from the HP series.

**A/N: _Thanks for the response guys! Scar shaped cookies for all! _**

----------------------------

**Anon...: **Woo, I'm glad you think it's creepy! That's exactly what I wanted. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rani:** Thanks for thinking so. =D And thanks for taking the time to review!

_Thanks also for your reviews_: **GivenPeace13** - **DaniChans** - **MissNeonFishie **(love the name btw!)

* * *

_**(**PREVIOUSLY...**)** _

Rose's breathing became heavy, she wanted to open her mouth and scream. And scream and scream and scream. Her paralysis spell was still effecting her and she was unable to move at all. Even if she had had the ability to move Rose was unsure if she'd even want to open her mouth to even scream. For she being swarmed by hundreds of bugs.

_Mum! _

* * *

**Vereor Exertus  
****--- Chapter Two: _Allegrophobia_**

_Mum!_

Hermione Jean Weasley woke from her light snooze with a jerk. Beside her, her husband raised a rugged ginger brow in question, "Alright there, 'Mione?"

"Wazit?"

Ron laughed lightly as he eased their muggle car into a parking space outside the train station. Hermione insisted on utilizing muggle contraptions such as the car rather than just using magic. She insisted that it taught the kids discipline or some rot. His sister quite often said 'Mione wore the pants in their relationship, Harry seldum laughed at the saying anymore. Ron had been delighted to point out that his best friend was in the same situation Ron was in. "You were tossing luv, we're here by the way."

"Ohh," Hermione blinked as to clear her vision of the sleep caught in her eyes, "I… my dream. Rose." The thirty something witch, rubbed the heals of her hands against her rich brown eyes.

Ron made a "mhmm" sound as he opened his wife's door, having apparated in front of it after turning off the car.

"Really Ronald, there was no need for you to apparate over here. Unless your feet have been paralyzed in the last couple of minutes you should have been able to walk right on over. There is no sense in using magic like that, there are _muggles _around you could have seen. Use your brain Ron, really now." Stubbornly Hermione moved to get out of the car; gradually she slipped her feet out of the open door. "I'm _quite _able to get out of my own bleeding car without any help."

"Your condition –" As soon as he spoke the words Ron knew that they weren't his wisest. Being that it was their third pregnancy and fifth child, one would think Ron would know what to say and what not to say when his wife was in a 'mood.'

"My _condition_!? Ronald you know very well…"

Merlin, the woman was difficult when she had a bun in the oven. The full nine months, give or take a few, she carried the baby (or babies depending, she still refused to let the mediwitches tell them) Hermione was a force to be reckoned with. Not that she wasn't always like that. When she'd been carrying the twins, both Rosie and Hugo had been wise enough to hang out at Ginny and Harry's place, proving they shared some of 'Mione's smarts in their brains, so as not to get caught in the lecturing hurricane that was their mother.

"…your child too you blubbering fool of a husband."

She also tended to hand out insults free of change.

That was if you considered having your hide tanned with the lash of her tongue free.

"Sorry luv, don't know what came over me." Ron did his best to keep a straight face, even though Hermione was know walking (waddling more so) in front of him towards to trains.

"_And_, we're late, _late_Ron, to our daughters first arrival home from the end of her first year of school. She's probably holding up Ginny and Harry, they're most likely wanting to get James and Albus home. They never can stay to long in public without being swarmed – you know that."

"Gotta talk ta Harry anyway."

"I don't _care _if you had to talk to him 'anyway' it annoys Ginny when people stare at the kids so. Knowing her she'll probably bat-bogey someone before Harry can stop her. Won't that just be a sight for the newspapers? _THE CHOSEN ONE: Can He Save Us From His Wife_?"

Served the reporters right if any of 'em got hexed by his sister, they needed to keep their bloody little greedy snouts out of their family's business. It was also a good thing that Hermione hadn't chosen to pursue a career in journalism.

"Stop smirking Ronald, it's not proper."

What the bloody hell did it matter if he was smirking? And since when had he, Ronald Weasley, ever been proper? She sounded like his mother.

The chit had eyes in the back of her head she did – just like his mum with that too. This of course explained how she always caught Rosie when she started to get up to mischief, much to their eldest child's chagrin. Oh, how his baby girl loved mischief. She was much worse than Fred and George had been at her age, combined even. Rosie also had an adorable dimple that popped out when she smiled her biggest, as she always did when getting caught "red handed." Many a time Hermione had accused him of being too soft with their daughter. How could he not? She might be the oldest out of four (soon to be five, possibly more) but she was still his baby girl.

Hermione halted her quick paced duck waddling right before the Platform 9¾ entrance to wait for her husband's long – yet horridly slow – gait to catch up to her. She latched onto his arm pulling him to a halt too, leaning up on her tip toes (he was still a giant compared to her height) to lightly press her lips against her husband's scratchy cheek, "Love you."

His smirk turned into a smile, giving a rare show of a dimple in his left cheek, "I love you too, 'Mione."

Smiling, satisfied that he wasn't annoyed with her lecturing, Hermione shrugged beneath Ron's arm, "C'mon then, I wanna see our Rose. Do you think you had a wonderful time since holiday?"

Ron couldn't help but roll his eyes as they walked through the Platform 9¾ wall, he was thoroughly and completely whipped – as Teddy would say (not that the nineteen-year-old was one to talk, he'd spent his whole life morphing into one thing or another for the amusement of Victoire).

Instead of the usual hustle and bustle of the platform a silence had overcome the witches and wizards, who were all strangely standing a few good feet away from the train.

"Oh dear, we really are quite late. I didn't believe it to be quite this much though…" Hermione's voice ran cold as she saw her sister-in-law and the stone faced family who stood off to the side.

Ginny was crumbled on the ground in a heap, held in the arms of the one and only Harry Potter – her husband. His face was set in a look that Hermione knew well but had seen more often than she'd have liked. Hate, Rage, and Distraught. They all covered Harry's face, it was just like that time that Sirius had been killed. Her breath caught in her throat at the scene before her. Ginny rarely cried, she was rarely anything but fun loving and humorous. It struck something inside Hermione to see the woman she thought as her best friend breaking down. Beside him Hermione felt Ron tense and he quickened their step, all the while mindful of just how fast his wife could go.

That's when it hit her. It was as if she'd been struck by the crucio curse it went right down to her core – "Rose?" Hermione felt the uneasiness that had gripped her throat during her dream creep back up.

From the corner of her eye she could see Ron give her a quick look in confused question at their daughter's name.

"_Rose_?"

Ron tightened his arm around Hermione, lending her the little strength he had. His eyes found the icy green of Harry's and he knew that what he was assuming was correct.

His baby girl was missing.

* * *

**A/N:_ I know I said Friday it'd be up _**jinnabun **_but I had such a hard time finding a good chapter name. If y'all notice I have a bit of a theme going, lol. I was thinking of going back to one of the kids next chappy then back to the 'rents of said child, then repeat, then I'm not quite so sure - haha._**

**Reviews are **AWESOME** guys.  
;D  
I'll try to respond to anonymous on the update and PM back everyone else. If I miss you I'm sorry! I tend to be very forgetful. *.*****  
Thanks bunches!**


	3. Taphophobia

Title: _Vereor Exertus_ (changed from - _Phobia Exertus_)  
Author: Andie  
Rating: pg15+  
Warning: Think Fear-Factor – that's really the only way I can describe this.  
Fic Type: Kinda series, look the bottom page author's note or Character Info.  
Summary: The Golden Trio may have saved the world years ago but now it's a new decade and there's a new Golden Trio at Hogwarts. There must be balance, because of this a new evil has risen.  
Character Info: http : / / hpfuturegeneration . webs . com /  
Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter character; they're JK Rowling's. I do own the character's you don't recognize from the HP series.

**A/N: _Yes. You all hate me. :| Sorry! I'm not even going to attempt to explain why I haven't updated....anyhow, for those who are still reading - enjoy! Though I must admit, I'm not too happy with this chapter. _**

* * *

_**(**PREVIOUSLY...**)** _

"_Rose_?"

Ron tightened his arm around Hermione, lending her the little strength he had. His eyes found the icy green of Harry's and he knew that what he was assuming was correct.

His baby girl was missing.

* * *

**Vereor Exertus  
****--- Chapter Three: T****aphophobia**

Scorpius couldn't breathe; earth was crushing down on him on all sides - beating at his chest, his arms, legs, and face. It was as if he'd been sucked into a sink hole. The coolness of the dirt struck him as odd; a bit like when his mum ordered him to pull something up in the garden. Moist and chilly. It was as if it had only been freshly dug up.

This, he thought, is what it's truly like to be buried alive. He'd fooled around with his little sister (when she wasn't across the pond) time after time whenever the family vacationed at the beach. Evangeline would beg for him to pile pounds of sand over her body, leaving her face uncovered and comfortably resting on a folded towel.

She had always adored it when he shaped the sand around her legs to make her a mermaid, or whatever it was that she wanted at the time. If one thing could be said about Scorpius, it was that he was a fool for his little sister. Though he'd never been one to understand what she liked about being buried under the sand.

For the most part, Evangeline's though process was as mysterious as the Forbidden Forest to Scorp.

Secretly he'd harvested a small fear of being buried alive - though his fear was more of an anxiety of Evan being the one buried. He'd feared that her skin wasn't getting enough oxygen under all the sand. Illogical, yes, but Scorpius was as protective as a mother bear when it came to his sister - or anyone he loved.

Scorpius had never imagined that he would be the one needing the protecting, the saving.

That was, of course, until now.

Air, he needed air. He'd been thinking for to long again.

"Aerebulliosis," his voice was scratchy and unrecognizable, probably cause of not speaking in - truth be known he didn't quite know how long he'd been held captive.

It seamed as though hours and hours - possible days - had passed since he had been stuck in the torturous ground. Scorpius knew that his mind was playing tricks, for he'd maybe done the air spell six of seven times. And since the average length a human could go with out breathing was around seven minutes, he'd obviously been underground for a little under an hour.

It was funny, in a dry none to hilarious way, that he could thank his grandfather for the grueling hours he'd made Scorpius practice wandless magic.

His mum, she was the one who had saved him - then and now - with teaching him to have a mind of his own. In doing so, he'd been able to block out his grandfather's hurtful words (and actions) by going into his mind and basically leaving his body behind. He couldn't quite recall what it was named (a projection of some kind) but apparently it was popular amongst American psychics - so claimed his mother. It was a rare ability for one to actually be able to do such a thing, his mother - though many believed her to be a squib - was able to harness her astral projection. Doing so and controlling it often left her weak and muggle like.

This was the very reason why his younger sister had been sent away. Evan had been unable to control it at her young age, his mum and dad could do nothing for her, and she became weak and sickly much like his mother at Evangeline's age. At the coast of their daughter's life his parents and shipped her off to a "special place" in America that could help her.

_Air! _

Again, he'd been thinking too deep, floating too deep in his mind, "Aerebulliosis," much like he always did when it came to his little sister.

Scorpius was growing tried. Tired of thinking, tired of being pressed down upon from all sides. He was exhausted. Obviously, giving into his growing fatigue would be giving into death - and that was something he wasn't going to be doing anytime soon.

Even if he could sleep, Scorpius wasn't sure he'd be able to. After all, the last time his eyes closed, even if it hadn't be his choice to do so, Rose had been sleeping against his shoulder and James laughing across from them. When he'd woken, he had found himself in a hollowed grave. His two best mates gone, snatched right out from underneath his nose.

Scorp knew that James could handle himself, he'd seen what the Gryffindor could do out on the quidditch pitch - and off. There wasn't a doubt that James Potter could take care of himself. While Scorpius wasn't fond of them being separated in this, literal, hellhole if was Rose who worried him. Scorpius _needed _to know if Rose was alright.

She was so tiny. Dare he say fragile? No - his best mate was anything but fragile. Rose was strong. He just didn't know if she was strong in the areas she needed to be strong in to get past whatever the hell these people were putting her through. His best mate was strong in smarts - that much was obvious by the fact she was in his and James' second year's classes when she was only a first year. She was strong in personality, but Scorpius didn't know if Rose had the mental toughness to get through this torture.

Rose Weasley had never truly felt fear. She'd never had a cause to - not like him. Her home was a haven, nothing was going to get her there. Her parents were Hermione and Ron Weasley, the smartest witch of her generation and the toughest and most bullheaded (so said Scorp's da) Auror in the United Kingdom. Rose had grown up with protection everywhere. Unlike him.

There were few similarities between Scorpius and his two friends. Besides them all being from extremely well off families, and their parents all having attended school together - the three friends held few things in common.

Scorpius' home life had been a disaster. The birth of Evan had been something huge in their family. After two years of trying for a child, his parents had been blessed with a little baby girl. Scorpius had thought it amazing at first; Evangeline was so tiny and adorable. And his.

Too soon Evangeline started getting sick. Her dangerous powers were discovered everything suddenly went to Hades in a hand basket. His little sister had been barely over three when her powers started making her ill. Knowing that Evan needed help that couldn't be properly found anywhere but in America their parents had sent Evangeline to the states, along with Scorp's mum. Being only over six himself, Scorpius hadn't understood at first, he'd believed his mum had taken his little sister and left him and his father for good.

His father was edgy and wanted to be alone all the time, Scorpius thought his father was pushing him away. More and more Scorpius grew to hate both his sister for what she had done to _his _family. Draco Malfoy worked later and later, forcing Scorpius to spend dreaded time with his paternal grandparents. That's how it was for several years.

One the eve of his ninth birthday his father had come home early from work and found Scorpius in a "session" with his grandfather. Scorpius had never seen his father show so much emotion as Draco Malfoy did that night. Furious, Scorp's father had used the crucio curse own Lucius Malfoy right in front of Scorpius. This night was the very same he met the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They'd come to collect a sniveling Lucius off the floor to take away to the wizarding world's most famous prison.

His father had taken Scorpius in his arms after the Aurors had left and cried. It was the first time Scorpius had ever seen his father do that. They had a long talk that night, more tears had been shed but by the morning Scorpius had stopped thinking of the non-emotional man as Draco Malfoy and more as "Dad." The next week, after uncovering the letters from his mum that his grandmother had been keeping, the two Malfoys floo'ed to America to see his mum and Evangeline.

More tears, more explanations, and more yelling had taken place once there. The emotional holes in Scorpius didn't heal right away, but slowly and gradually Scorpius patched those holes.

Yes, Scorpius had felt pain.

But as his brain slowly lost more and more oxygen and Scorpius became weaker and weaker, he knew that nothing in his life had ever compared to the pain and fear he felt now.

Being buried alive wasn't something he could escape from in his mind.

There was nothing he could do to get away, and that left Scorpius truly terrified.

* * *

**A/N:** **_Again - thanks for the emails, reviews, and PMs everyone! They're all very motivational and I'm exstatic y'all find this so intreaging. I'm in the mood to write this (and avoid my history essay, bleh) so I hope to be popping out another chapter soon. _**


End file.
